marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hulk
The Incredible Hulk, a.k.a. Robert Bruce Banner, is a famous Marvel Comics superhero. He's appeared in most of the crossover fighting games, making his fighting game debut in Marvel Super Heroes. Backstory Brian Banner was a scientist who was exposed to radiation during an explosion in a lab he worked at. After being fired, he was tested to see if the radiation would have any affects on him, but it was shown that it would do him no harm. He believed that it had somehow affected him on a genetic level. Afterwards, he fathered Bruce Banner, who he viewed as a monster for being so unnaturally smart. Bruce and his mother were abused by Brian until the day his mother was murdered by the father in a drunken rage. This traumatic incident caused Bruce to suppress his emotions, especially his anger. Later in life, Bruce worked at a government installation that tested the Gamma Bomb Experiment. He worked there with his future wife Betty Ross and her father General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross. When preparing to test the bomb, Bruce spied the teenage Rick Jones in the testing site and rushed to move him away. However, the countdown was activated while Bruce pushed Rick into a safe dugout, and he was hit with the explosion. However, he survived due to his father's exposure to radiation before conceiving him. Instead of being instantly killed, Bruce was cursed with the ability to transform into a hulking beast that represented his suppressed rage whenever angered. General Ross vowed to hunt down this monster, called the Hulk, in order to protect the world. Despite being hunted by the military, Hulk, along with Rick who remains one of Hulk's most faithful allies, has proven that he is more than a monster. The Hulk, despite all of his anger, doesn't want to harm innocent people. The Hulk was even a founding member of the Avengers, but later on, he left the team after discovering their true feelings about him, being replaced by Captain America. Recently, Hulk has been at war with the mysterious Red Hulk, who is like the Hulk but smarter and more ruthless. It was revealed that the Red Hulk is General Thunderbolt Ross, who had undergone experimentation to turn into a Hulk that will "serve his country." Appearance While in human form, Bruce Banner is a scrawny, weak looking individual. He has brown hair and wears large glasses. When angered, he transforms into the Hulk. The Hulk is a large, green creature with absurdly large muscles. He is usually wearing only ripped, purple shorts, but he has been seen in comics wearing a torn labcoat also. There are other versions than just the normal green Hulk; there is a Red Hulk, Gray Hulk and so on. In'' Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Hulk's costumes include a lighter-green version of him wearing lighter-purple ripped shorts (derived from the classic version of Hulk), the Gray Hulk wearing blue shorts, the Red Hulk wearing black shorts, the Hulk from Marvel's Age of X comics, which has olive green skin with glowing orange veins and faded purple pants, the Blue-skinned, white shorts wearing Captain Universe Hulk, and a ''Planet Hulk attired-Hulk with a lot of armor. In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, his gladiator armor (inspired by Planet Hulk and Thor: Ragnarok) returns as a DLC costume. Powers and Abilities Though not all of them can be featured in-game, the Hulk has many skills, including: *Transformation into the Hulk when experiencing any intense emotion, i.e anger, fear, sadness, stress, etc. *Regenerative Healing Factor, although this isn't wisely shown as his durability prevents most objects from penetrating (Adamantium is one exception). *Super strength, capable of lifting in excess of 90 tons at weakest *Ability to jump hundreds of feet in the air for many miles due to enhanced leg muscles *Increased adrenaline causes his body to pump more Gamma into his muscles, making him stronger. *Sonic clap - the ability to clap his hands together with enough force to create a shockwave *As Banner, vast intelligence and knowledge of radiation *Banner has sometimes been able to control the Hulk, and the Hulk has sometimes held Banner's intelligence, such as in the case of his "World Breaker" persona (when the inner conflict between them is non-existent). Personality Bruce Banner is an overall caring individual, especially to those he is familiar with, like Betty Ross or Rick Jones. However, he can be paranoid about people representing a military or government group, due to them constantly hunting him. He is very brilliant, and creates detailed plans for different situations, like his plan to have his half-alien son Skaar (who wants to kill the Hulk) battle against enemies such as the Juggernaut and Wolverine's son Daken, which was really training to kill the Hulk if he ever got out of control. He has had suppressed emotions for most of his life. He is constantly plagued by the Hulk, always searching for a way to control or be rid of him. The Hulk has an entirely different personality. The Hulk dislikes "puny Banner" for not letting Hulk be in control of his own life. The Hulk may seem like he doesn't care for humans, but if they are in danger, Hulk will come to the rescue without hesitation and will fight to the end to protect them. He also has shown a soft, caring side for animals and children and to people who are very nice to him, as he'll not normally harm others unless he feels threatened or is attacked. Hulk is usually very angry, and just wants to be left alone. Hulk is not very intelligent, though. He usually talks in "Hulk speak". An example of this would be "Hulk no like puny Banner." Some versions of the Hulk, like the earliest incarnation, have been able to speak in full, intelligent sentences. However, his dialogue has reverted to "Hulk speak" as of Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Hulk has had a number of personalities over the years, as a result of Bruce Banner's fragmented psyche. The best-known is "Savage Hulk", a childlike, violent bruiser who hates humans and wants to be left alone; this is the incarnation present in MvC3 and MvC:I. In his original gray appearance, Hulk was shown to be more intelligent and cunning; this form was later dubbed "Joe Fixit" after a stint with the Mafia. At one point, Bruce Banner's psychologist Doc Samson (himself a gamma-powered hero) attempted to integrate these three personalities, resulting in the "Merged Hulk" who possessed Savage Hulk's strength, Bruce Banner's intelligence, and Gray Hulk's cunning; this is the version of the Hulk who appears in all pre-MvC3 games. However, it was later revealed that this was not truly a merged Hulk but merely a new personality (later dubbed "Professor Hulk"), which vanished shortly thereafter. Gameplay The Hulk is your typical "Mighty Glacier" in that he packs powerful attacks, good health and large size with a nod for slow speed. His super armor can be used to withstand singular-typed hitstyles, and the Hulk only has one command throw in his moveset and isn't grapple heavy. Coupled with his large ranged attacks and damaging moves (even with his surprisingly quick Gamma Charge), the Hulk can be great punisher type character as most of his attacks cause great hitstun and knockback which can lead into some surprising combos. Though the Hulk shouldn't often take hits in midair, and more combo eccentric quick hitters can put in him in hitstun more often. However, his diverse set of moves and Hyper Combos can put him on par with most, and his Gamma Crush is one of the series' most damaging Hyper Combos. With all this, the Hulk is often a character most people would want to avoid hitting in fear of getting countered or punished, making Hulk a great intimidation character on point. In MVC2, he is largely overshadowed by most of the quick and combo-happy characters of the cast. Hulk's gameplay was refined in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. While in the other games Hulk was more of a ground character, in this game he's capable of pulling more extensive air combos. His combo game has been buffed up thanks to his hitstun and knockback capabilities. Coupled with his versatile set of specials, the Hulk also has some decent team synergy and is a great choice all around. However, at a cost, his super armor only applies to his attacks, and is no longer passively active. In UMVC3, the Hulk's combo potential expands even more so with the wallbouncing super armored Impact Punch. His Gamma Charge has also been massively buffed in power and priority, and the command charge time for Gamma Wave has decreased. His second Anti-Air Gamma Charge can even wallbounce, and his Gamma Tornado now does more damage. In it all, the Hulk has gained some great buffs. Command Normals & Special Attacks *'Impact Punch:' New command normal in UMVC3. A charged, armored punch that sends the opponent flying for a wallbounce. *'Gamma Tornado: '''Hulk grabs his opponent by the head and swings them around before throwing them. *'Gamma Wave: Hulk pulls up chunks of the ground and flips them, creating a carpet of flying rock. The attack button hit determines the distance it will travel. This move can hit OTG. *'''Gamma Charge: '''Hulk dashes forward with great power while bracing himself. This attack can be performed either straight forward or as an anti-air. Hitting an attack button during the move will allow Hulk to do a followup charge (Gamma Charge two times in a row). The light version will dash forward again, medium version will dash into the air, and heavy version will dash backward. Assists in MvC2 Assists in MvC3 Hyper Combos *Gamma Tsunami (Level 1): Hulk picks up the ground beneath him and ruptures it, sending a wave of violent earth rushing towards the opponent. This attack does the most damage if the opponent is directly in front of Hulk and is as far away from the opposite side of the screen as possible. Can hit OTG. *Gamma Quake (Level 1): Hulk pounds his fist to the ground and a hail of boulders crashes down on the opponent. Can hit OTG. *Gamma Crush (Level 1): Hulk crouches down and then launches himself upward at an angle off-screen, then reappears clutching a burning meteor, bringing it down on the opponent. This Hyper Combo is at its most effective when used when the opponent is directly next to Hulk, as the initial first hit knocks them down or launches them upward slightly and leaves them open for the rest of the attack. This is Hulk's most powerful Hyper, dealing about 400 000 damage most of the time and close to a million if Hulk has level 3 X-fFactor. X-Factor Changes in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Added new command move "Impact Punch". * Gamma Charge given higher hit priority and now has super armor. * Gamma Charge Second floats higher. * Anti-Air Gamma Charge Second M causes wall bounce. * Decreased time needed to charge for Gamma Wave. * Increased damage for Gamma Tornado. Orange Hulk Orange Hulk appears in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes as an unlockable character. He is simply a speedy version of Hulk, with his moveset from Marvel Super Heroes but without Hulk's super-armor. Although "created" especially for Marvel vs. Capcom, Orange Hulk later appeared in 2011's Uncanny X-Force #12. Theme Song Hulk's theme in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Hulk's theme is a remix of his classic theme from '''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Trailer Special Quotes Artwork hulk.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes 714420-hulk.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter 808295-marvel_vs_capcom___hulk.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Mvc2-hulk.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Hulk_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Colors25.JPG|Hulk's UMvC3 Alternate Colors oldcolors11.jpg|MvC3 Alt. Color: Classic Hulk color scheme / MvC2 Alternate Color 395908_235588926521996_143032932444263_550627_1156400231_n.jpg|Hulk Wallpaper c38959dd2d385255ea60bb13da79391b.png|Hulk Winning Pose s_hulk00_bm_nomip_s_hulk00_bm_nomipout.png|Hulk Full Victory Pose 776a89081e0f7690dd6ed9fba1a30299.jpg|Planet Hulk - DLC Costume 419039_262255383855350_143032932444263_611557_1444529711_n.jpg|Ultimate Hulk Wallpaper. Marvel Super Heroes What The.jpg|Hulk in the Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?! Capcom MvC episode title Sprites Trivia *Hulk drops one of his iconic phrases before tangling with Haggar. "You look strong, but Hulk strongest there is!" *He has alternate color schemes that makes him Grey Hulk and Red Hulk, as well as a scheme that gives him teal skin (based off an alternate from Marvel vs. Capcom 2). For Ultimate, the MvC2 alt. is dropped and he gets schemes based on his Age of X look and his Captain Universe look. His DLC alt is his Planet Hulk/World War Hulk attire. *In his intro against Wolverine, Hulk swears he'll break Wolvie's claws "this time." Wolvie counters by saying this time the fight won't end in a draw. This is a reference to the characters' long-standing rivalry (Wolverine first appearing as a Hulk villain, even), and one specific fight between them in Incredible Hulk #340 (1988). *Hulk has special dialogue with Doctor Strange that makes reference to their shared history in The Defenders and the events of Planet Hulk and World War Hulk (It's not a happy reunion). If he wins, Hulk vows to smash the rest of the Illuminati (which, aside from Strange, are comprised of Iron Man, Professor Xavier, Mr. Fantastic, Black Bolt, Black Panther, Beast and Namor). *When fighting Nova, Hulk is upset at the prospect of fighting "Human Rocket" — because due to the above, he doesn't like rockets. * Hulk's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes with Captain America's heroic sacrifice is a nod to the end of the Onslaught saga in the comics. * Before MvC3, Hulk was in his combined intelligent form where Bruce Banner is in control. However, in Marvel vs Capcom 3, he is in his more well-known, savage persona. * When switching out in the third MvC, Hulk says their names in a "Hulk Speak" fashion, ex. calling Iron Man "Metal Man", calling Viewtiful Joe "Funny Helmet Man", calling Wolverine "Puny Man", calling Shuma-Gorath "Starfish", and calling Felicia "Cat-Girl" Hulk also refers to She-Hulk, his cousin Jennifer Walters, as "Jen" when he calls her in; conversely, She-Hulk will call out, "Bruce!" when she calls Hulk in. * Hulk was one of the first six characters to be included in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Hulk first appeared as a grey monster with black pants, dubbed as "Grey Hulk." Grey Hulk is an alternate color for Hulk in MvC3. His other alternate colors in MvC3 are the Red Hulk (General Thunderbolt Ross) and the Classic Hulk. * He is one of the last 8 fighters that has made an appearance as a playable character in every single Marvel vs. Capcom game since the first one. * When battling Thor, Thor will comment on how Loki must be behind this encounter. This is a reference to the multiple times in which Thor's brother, Loki, took control of the Hulk leading to battles with Thor as well as the other gods of Asgard. It is also likely a reference to the fact that the Avengers first formed to stop a rampaging Hulk that Loki had taken control of. * As seen in the Episode 1 trailer, Hulk's rival is Chris, because (as many Resident Evil fans would be aware of) Chris, and Jill Valentine, has had lots of experience fighting zombies and giant monsters, and Hulk is a giant powerful monster that resembles the kind of strength those monsters would have. Also they both have levels of muscle mass and work for the army. * UMvC3's Japanese Promo Art show's Hulk's character model looking sophisticated like his MvC2 Artwork, which is also the first time he's character model actually does that besides his Savage persona. * In UMvC3, one of Hulk's new post-win quotes references Planet Hulk. * In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Juggernaut's ending mentions to Apocalypse that he once defeated Hulk by outsmarting him. Also See Hulk's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Hulk's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Hulk's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Hulk's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Hard Hitters Category:Hulk Category:Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:MSH Characters Category:MSHvSF Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Armor Category:MVC:I Characters